


Wedding escapade

by ohfuckhim



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Powers, CAUSE THEY R ROOMMATES AYYY, Dancer Zuko, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pining, Sign Language, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Yes yes it is, cuz i aint a doctor yet, dumb dumb college kids (im talking bout me), i made lots of OC as zuko’s family and im having too much fun adding tags someone should stop me, is it Mutual?, i’ll add more later then xixixii, just a tiny tiny brief, they both r in college, what do u mean thats not a tag, what else what else, zuko wearing flower crown cause i want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfuckhim/pseuds/ohfuckhim
Summary: “Come again?”Sokka askedSokka has to ask again because there’s no way his roommate just asked him, to pretend to be his boyfriend at his uncle’s wedding, right? No fucking way.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka should wake up at ten fucking AM. Its saturday and Sokka just finished his calculus exam that makes his head think about math equation everytime he glanced at number. So Sokka deserves a good beauty sleep.

Apparently his roommate doesnt agree. His weirdo roommate, who wakes up when the sun rise, is currently having a war at the kitchen. Sokka can hear a shattering sound and Sokka really hopes its not his favorite cup, or else he’s going to punch the lad. softly of course.

“Shit, fuck... get it together Zuko!”

Sokka snorted, then open his eyes towards the clock, six fucking AM. Sokka groaned out loud then massaged his temple. When he’s done being dramatic, he can see Zuko leaning in the doorway.

“Good morning.”Zuko said. While bringing a tray of breakfast. This is hands down the kindest thing someone ever done to Sokka. Sokka cant even remember the last time he ate a good warm breakfast. Probably yesterday when he ate Zuko’s cheesy sandwich, but still Zuko didnt bring it to his lap like this!

Not just kindest but also most suspicious. 

“I made you breakfast.”Zuko awkwardly said. Sokka can see Zuko is very very nervous, he keeps shifting his weight from one foot to another. He also doesnt want to see Sokka right in the eyes.

Sokka sits up on the bed, “Why what a great husband you are!” Zuko blushed and Sokka’s heart went crazy at that, he stops his massive urge to coo and ruffle Zuko’s hair. They are just roommates! Bestfriend! _Ouch_.

Zuko walks slowly then put the tray on Sokka’s lap. Sokka mouth watered at the sight, its a fried rice perfect with a sunny egg side. Sokka cant wait to stab it and watch the yolk run, but he wanna see Zuko’s adorable flushed face again. This is what Zuko gets for waking him at 6 AM.

“Feed me, my love.”Sokka opened his mouth and Zuko blushed again. Zuko takes the spoon then put it in Sokka’s mouth. Sokka moans dramatically, “It tastes amazing, my dearest husband!”

Zuko ducked his head to hide his beet red face then croaked, “You’re embarassing.”

“You hurt me. Im filing a divorce.”

“That quick?”

“Yeah it was the happiest,” Sokka glanced at the clock, 6:02 AM, “2 minutes of my life.”

Zuko grins, “You’re the worst, Sokka.”

Sokka dug in to the food, and yes holy shit it tastes absolutely amazing. See, Sokka is beyond lucky to have such a gorgeous, angelic, extremely hot room mate AND bestfriend ( _and crush_ , what the fuck) that also can cook! Really a true blessing from God, Spirit? Or who ever up there anyway.

So Sokka wanna thank Zuko. By feeding him back of course. “Zuko, open your mouth.”

Zuko just stared confusedly at Sokka. But this man is stupidly trusting toward Sokka so he opened his mouth anyway.

“Oh close your eyes too.”Sokka said just because he can. Zuko, still with an open mouth, slowly closed his eyes. Silently, Sokka is screaming, one Zuko is the prettiest guy ever, Sokka really want to kiss him senseless and two his willingness and trust toward Sokka is going to get him killed one day. Or Sokka due to his constant heart attack because of his mushy feelings toward Zuko.

But thats not Sokka plan anyway, killing Zuko nor getting a heart attack. Not now at least. Sokka feeds Zuko then Zuko chewed the food, he was going to open his eyes back but Sokka just shakes his head then caress his unscarred eye to flutter it shut back.

At this point, Zuko is immune to Sokka’s weird antics. But that doesnt stop his body shuddering from the touch. Sokka is too enamoured to Zuko’s lips to notice the shudder.

So thats how the breakfast goes, Sokka keeps feeding Zuko (and himself), while Zuko just obediently shut his eyes the whole time and open his mouth when Sokka tells him.

“You may open your eyes now.”Zuko opens it and immidiately greeted by Sokka’s blinding smile.

“Hello there, beauty.”Sokka smirked. Zuko just shakes his head then put the tray down.

“Tell me Zuko, why do I deserve this lovely treatment?”Sokka lowered his tea toward the floor.

Zuko nervously play with Sokka’s blanket. 

“I cant give my bestfriend a breakfast in tray?”Zuko nervously asked.

“Without any intention?”Sokka asked back.

Zuko sighed, very well, he already rehearsed this all night. Might as well give it a shot.

“Well you know, Uncle is getting married.”

“Yes I know, as Zuko’s hot bestfriend, I got exclusive invitation.”

“And you know how uncle is...”Zuko stared at Sokka as if Sokka can understand. Well, Sokka does know Iroh.

“Extremely passionate about tea, undoubtedly wise, irresistibly charmi–“

“Fucking embarassing, is the word Im looking for.”Zuko cuts Sokka off. Sokka just stared back confusedly.

Zuko sighed again, somehow sounds very very tired of his life, “See, he believes that the love spirit will be shining in his special day.”

“And he believes that I’ll find love that day too. And, and, he told me, oh god this is so embarassing,”Zuko put his head on his hands. Zuko then took a deep breathe and look straight at Sokka’s face, “So because of that he’s determined to introduce me to every, I quoted him, fine strong men,” Zuko grimaced. “In the room.”

Sokka laughs cause he cant help it. It’ll be the best thing in the world seeing Zuko awkwardly meeting every men in the room cause Iroh dragged him. It’ll be crushing Sokka’s heart too if somehow one of them managed to swoop Zuko to their, Sokka quotes, fine strong arms. So Sokka said that cause he’s self destructive like that.

“Maybe one of them will manage to swoop you to their fine strong arms.”

“No, no god no, Sokka no. I cant even– Uncle will drag me, brag about me, then.... force me.... to _socialize_.”Zuko looks positively mortified of the idea to have a talk with random stranger. Especially with uncle at his side being an awful wingman.

“I need your help.”Zuko said quickly before Sokka can make fun of him.

“What? You want me to help Iroh to choose your future lover wisely?”

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”Zuko said. Then as the words left his mouth, Zuko turns red, “I mean fake boyfriend! Fake! At the wedding! I already rehearsed this all night, I was supposed to say, I need, see _need_ , not _want_ , need you to be my fake boyfriend at the wedding.”

Sokka gaped at him.

“Come again?”Sokka asked

Sokka has to ask again because there’s no way his roommate just asked him, to pretend to be his boyfriend at his uncle’s wedding, right? No fucking way.

“I _need_ you,”Zuko pressed on the word need, “to be my fake boyfriend. at. the. wedding.”

Sokka‘s jaw goes to the floor. This definitely will not go well, considering Sokka’s strong feelings toward Zuko. Considering how Sokka would like to kiss Zuko for real, not as a fake boyfriend thing.

But also.... come to think about it, he can get a glimpse, of being something more than bestfriend with Zuko. Yeah maybe for only a day and it will definitely hurt Sokka once its over. But you know, when life gives you a chance to pretend to be Zuko’s boyfriend, you gotta–

“Or dont, I, thats so weird, right? Not normal, I shouldnt say–“ Sokka put his finger on Zuko’s mouth, effectively shutting his mouth.

“That,” Sokka booped Zuko’s nose, Zuko went cross eye by staring at it, “was weird yes, you are a weirdo.”

“My weirdo _boyfriend_!”Sokka happily exclaimed. Zuko grins then hug Sokka tight. “Thank you, Sokka! I– really you are my savior! What would I do without you?!” Zuko holds both Sokka’s shoulder, his eyes scream happiness, and Zuko’s smiles is definitely too cute for Sokka’s heart to handle.

“Well the apartement would be dark considering your lack of courage to change the bulb, then the spiders would have a blast living here cause you never kill them, what else what else.”Sokka ponders while tapping his chin.

“One, the bulb always makes a sizzling sound, thats not normal. We need an electrician to check it. Two, spiders are a gentle kind animal, Sokka.”

“Thats so stupid, you are stupid, my stupid weirdo boyfriend.”

Zuko blushed, lightly punch Sokka’s shoulder, “You’re an asshole, babe.”

The butterflies are fluttering wildly in Sokka’s stomach. His brain freezes when the word _babe_ stumbled from Zuko’s mouth. Yes he said that after he said asshole, but _babe_. Ah, this is off with a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka is definitely, utterly, positively _fucked_. Really, he should consider things before agreeing to be Zuko’s (fake) boyfriend. Maybe he should consider things like how Iroh wants them to perform a special dance, a tribute for the love spirit he said. And he should consider the fact that turns out Katara doesnt agree with this. Of course she’s always rational, its annoying.

“You are not doing this.”Katara said while shaking Sokka’s body. They are currently sitting at Katara’s white couch, while Aang sits cross legged on the floor, staring amusedly at the sibling.

“Iroh already booked the dance lesson.”Sokka shrugged. “Oh my fucking god.”Katara put her head on her hands. “I cant believe you.”Katara mumbled. Then Katara take a deep breathe, sit straight, snap her fingers at Aang, “Aang, back me up, go!”

“You shouldnt do.... that?”Aang said confusedly.

“Say it like you mean it, Aang!” Katara yelled. “You shouldnt do that!”Aang said again with more force, then he turned towards Katara, “Why?”

Katara glared at Aang, “Because, its not healthy for Sokka!” Now Katara glared at Sokka. “You! You like Zuko! Does Zuko know?!”

“Katara trust me I already tried to tell him.”

Yes, Zuko might be totally pretty and angelic, but Zuko is also a total airhead who cant understand the fact that Sokka is falling head over heels for him. Sokka could make a love declaration and Zuko would only blush while saying you’re stupid. That actually happened 3 weeks ago.

Sokka wasnt lying. Sokka has tried, his hardest, to ask Zuko out. Sokka once made a romantic poem for Zuko where he compared Zuko’s beauty to a rose. After reading that Zuko just snorted, “Ha! I get it, cause Im _sparky_ , right? Like the rose?” Sokka just blinked then tore the paper in front of Zuko.

Sokka even once laid seductively on Zuko’s bed, with candle all over the room, and roses circling Sokka’s body. Sokka propped his head up when Zuko came to his room, Zuko just sighed then threw his bag carelessly on the floor, “What the fuck are you doing?” Sokka then wiggled his eyebrow, “Well well well, I’ve been waiting for you.” Zuko just grumbled, “I believe in God, Sokka. For the last time, Im not joining your cult.” then proceed to blow the candle one by one.

Sokka layed there, dumbfounded. Okay so maybe he jokes a little too much about being satanist. But really? A fucking cult? Sokka is literally shirtless! Ugh, Zuko then come to the bed with eyes so tired he couldnt keep it all the way open, “scoot over, please.” So that night they both slept in Zuko’s bed, with the faint smell of jasmine candles lingering around the air, and roses crinkled under their body.

“Try harder!”

“Katara, I gave Zuko flowers and he made it into fucking tea.” Katara smacks her forehead and Aang gaped like a fish. Honestly, Katara kinda expect this, Zuko seems very socially inept, Katara once saw Zuko talking to a frog. (Both of them stared at each other. Zuko just thrusted his hand with frog perched on it, “Can we keep frog as a pet?”. Katara left him without a word.)

“This is actually the perfect time! You know, you can just say , ‘well this was nice maybe we should do it for real’ see! Nothing could go wrong!”Aang jumped from his seat and bouncing while waving his hands on the air maniacally.

“There are so much things that could go wrong,”Katara deadpanned. Honestly, Aang is right, its so straightforward. There is no way Zuko could interpret it as any other thing. Katara should shut her mouth.

“You know what Aang? You might be the plan guy after all.”

Katara groaned, Aang got stars in his eyes. Now its time to freak out about the dance lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko has that dumb energy,,, i dig it!!! writing this fic makes me wanna get married tbh


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Sokka saw Zuko, Sokka wants to tear his hair out. Zuko looks absolutely amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and Sokka wants to worship this man. This man, who’s going to learn to fucking dance with Sokka.

The dance teacher, Hira, cleared her throat, distracting Sokka from staring. She then smiled, “Sokka, I want to know first, can you dance?”

Sokka tried to think about his dance skill. He thinks about him and Aang dancing to Beyonce together when Katara is not home.

“I can twerk.”Sokka answered easily. Zuko swats Sokka’s shoulder quickly apologizing for his friend’ behalf, Hira is a forty-something year old woman and Sokka just blurted he shakes his ass. Hira just smiled amusedly, “Ah really, thats nice. Okay then lets start with the basic!”

“Why are you not interrogating Zuko’s skill?”Sokka asked confusedly, casually jabbing his thumb to Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko blushed furiously and Hira grins wide, “Zuko used to be my student!”

Zuko groaned loudly while Sokka is trying to process Hira’s word. Zuko can dance?! This Zuko who always refuse to go to party?! Who only bob his head to a song while mumbling the lyrics?! (“Zuko, sing out loud!”Sokka once said while cranking up his speaker, Zuko just stared back with a straight face, still mumbling and nodding to the beat, then lower the volume. Dick. “Sokka, Im half deaf and I think your music is too loud.”Zuko deadpanned. Ass.)

“What!!”Sokka yelled then whip his head towards Zuko. Zuko spluttered, “I- its been a long time! I never do–“

“Zuko was a great dancer! He was a natural, light on his feet, just like his mother!” A sour expression flashed through Zuko’s face when Hira mentioned Zuko’s mother. Ah so its a sensitive subject then. Sokka also realized that despite already being roommate for a year, Zuko never mention his family other than Iroh.

“Zuko came here since he was 4 years old! He was great at salsa and tango and–“

“Okay thats enough, Miss Hira. Please.”Zuko cuts her off. His eyes seems cold and distant. Sokka racks his mind to stir the topic, he really cant stand an awkward silence, and he’s sure Zuko with his social skill of a carrot, wont even try to lessen it. (And also seeing Zuko like this kind of pained Sokka’s heart.)

“I have an idea for the dance!”Sokka blurted loudly. Truth to be told, Sokka has no idea at all. Well, Sokka is an expert at improvising, lying, acting to be someone’s boyfriend, and stuff like that.

Hira looks at Sokka expectantly, Sokka grins widely, he gestures for Zuko and Hira to comes closer. Sokka circled his hand to both of their shoulders then whispered the plan to them like a captain spitting the game strategy. Each sentences makes Zuko paler while Hira giddily listens. At the end Sokka pats Zuko’s back.

“Thats a brilliant idea!”Hira beams at the same time Zuko said, “I’ll strangle you, Sokka.”

“Oh, thats hot baby.”Sokka commented. Zuko blushed and stammered, “No-I, Sokka!” Sokka replied with more endearment to taunt Zuko even more, “Aw my love, you’re blushing!” Sokka is enjoying this too much, he likes the way baby and my love rolls from his tongue. Only for Zuko though.

Hira just smiled, her eyes focused on Zuko’s scar, then she looks away with her voice slightly trembling, “Ah Zuko, you’ve grown and find the most beautiful love.”

Zuko and Sokka looks at Hira, when Hira looks back at them, she grins with shining eyes, “The Love Spirit will love the dance! Enough of bickering, now go to the position!”

Sokka feels slightly guilty for lying toward this sweet woman. Zuko seems like it too if not for him looking away with pinched expression. Well they both are already rolling since Zuko called Sokka _baby_ unnecesarry loud so Iroh could hear them. Might as well give them a good performance, right?

So Sokka squeezes Zuko’s hand, “Lets dance _buddy_.” Ouch, its a painful reminder for Sokka himself that this whole thing is fake, Zuko doesnt like him that way, and Sokka is Zuko’s _buddy_.

Zuko smiled softly, put Sokka’s hand on his waist (fuck fuck FUCK), then tug Sokka’s closer. “Lets do it.”

If Zuko stays close like this for the next 2 hours, three times every week, Sokka will definitely die as a blessed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 should be my year but what happened instead is I sit so much at the couch. at this point the couch sags perfectly with my ass’s shape, hUh


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to come up with a story.”Sokka said in the middle of munching Zuko’s baked cookies. Zuko glared at Sokka’s lack of manner, “What story?”

Sokka waved his cookie between him and Zuko, “Us, like how did we end up get together.” Zuko blushed, “We have to make it interesting though, oh!” Sokka’s voice changed into a narrator voice, “A thief came to our home, waving their gun to scared us, you were grabbed when–“

“Or you know, the story goes normal like we got together after I asked you out while bringing a breakfast.” Zuko takes one of the cookies and split it into half to eat it later but Sokka snatched it, “Thats so not fun, what about, I threw myself infront of you when the thief pulled the trigger, the bullet came piercing through my heart!”Sokka dramatically makes gun noise then put a hand over his heart with pained expression.

“Wow, what a performance. I am not a good liar, Sokka. So lets just stick close with the truth so I wont stumble in every word.”Zuko snatched back the cookies then eats it. Sokka glared and closed the lid jar with force.

After swallowing it, Zuko opens his mouth again, “Beside, Uncle wedding will be small, we dont have to worry much about stuff like that cause we interact with maybe only 3 people.”

—

“We’re going to do a _grand_ beach wedding!”Iroh happily exclaimed to the younglings on the table. Iroh invited all Zuko’s friend to a dinner to elaborate about the wedding. (“Especially your baby, Sokka!”Iroh wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.)

Zuko visibly paled at the word _grand_. Zuko desperately look at Sokka, panic rising in his chest. Sokka just nodded trying to keep his cool and Katara squealed, “Thats so lovely Iroh!”

“With the sunset as the background?!”Aang stood up from his seat excitedly.

“Yes our wedding will be held at sunset.”Iroh answered. “Awwwww,”Aang sits again while putting his hand on top of his heart. Katara and Aang then stared at each other lovingly.

“Ugh, are they giving oogies looks towards each other?”Toph snickered and Suki nods her head so Zuko announced it, “Suki is nodding her head.” Katara glared at Zuko and Suki. 

“What do you mean by _grand_?” Sokka asked calmly. Well, he tries to be calm anyway.

“I invited all of my Pai Sho’s buddy, some of Mirai’s family, and of course all of Lien’s family as well. Do you know that Lien has 9 siblings?”

Oh God, Sokka gulped nervously. Thats, well, thats a hell lot of people to lie to. A pang of guilt washes over him, Zuko looks like he’s going to blurt out the secret already.

“Mirai?!”Zuko squeaked. “Who’s Mirai?”Toph asked nonchalantly. Iroh smiled wistfully, “My late wife.”

Sokka’s heart clenched, Zuko and Iroh are very similar. They both never really talk about their family other than each other. This is the first time Sokka heard another family member of them, other than Zuko’s mother, and he stored it at the back of his head.

Zuko stared bewilderedly at Iroh, and Iroh cocks his eyebrow, “Why Zuko, I still do talk with some of them! Aunt Jingyi said she wants to see her grown up Prince!”

Toph cackles maniacally and Zuko blushed at his childhood nickname. Leave it to uncle to always find the chance to embarass him, “Shut up, Toph.”

“When is the wedding Iroh?”Suki asked to save Zuko’s embarassment.

“In 29 August!”

Zuko gives Iroh another puzzled look, Sokka is silently taking notes and calculating in his head.

“Wait wait wait, but yesterday you told me its on 28 August?”Sokka asked.

“Well Im planning to throw a gathering dinner first! And then the next day there wil be series of events that’ll end with the wedding!”

Gathering dinner? Series of events? Sokka can feels his heart thrumming on his ears, what did Zuko said again this morning? So much for _small_ celebration. Sokka glared at Zuko and Zuko looks as drained as Sokka.

“Huh thats a _grand_ wedding right there!”Sokka commented.

Lien chuckled from the doorway finally joining them after washing dishes, she then walked towards them and stands behind Iroh’s chair. “We also got another special thing for you all.”

Lien is a beautiful, also equally wise, woman who manage to open Iroh’s heart again after painfully losing his wife and son. Lien once came to Iroh’s tea shop, Jasmine Dragon, then manage to beat Iroh at Pai Sho. Sokka remembers both him and Aang cheers loudly because no one ever beat Iroh. Iroh seems like he was ready to get down on one knee that day.

“We do?”Iroh asked Lien confusedly. Lien smiled at her soon-to-be husband, “Thats the main reason why we called them here, dear.”

Iroh nods with faux understanding, “We do! Right, well, Lien please announce the special thing!”

Lien fondly rolled her eyes, “Well we booked a hotel for you guys to stay there! So its basically a two days vacation!”

Everyone gasped, then shamelessly cheers. Broke college students got a free two days vacation at the beach? That sounds like heaven.

“I want to kiss you, Auntie Lien!”Toph happily exclaimed, the others laugh easily while Sokka, well Sokka just stared at Zuko. Zuko who looks like he’s going to pass out any minute now because of how hard he clenches his hands underneath the table. Zuko keeps his head bowed and Sokka can feel Lien’s eyes toward them. Sokka realized that they both are the only one who doesnt seems gleeful about this.

Sokka takes Zuko’s hand, “Did you hear that _babe_ , we’re going on a beach vacation!”

Zuko keeps his head down, “Im sorry.”he whispered softly so no one could hear it. Sokka can feels Lien’s eyes burning, fuck fuck fuck.

Suki glanced toward Sokka and Zuko. The others are too busy gushing about their dreamy vacation to notice Lien’s calculating eyes to the fake couple. When Suki heard Sokka and Zuko’s shenanigan from Katara, Suki knows that this probably wont end well. Its too emotionally draining for Sokka who obviously smitten with Zuko and Zuko is a shitty liar, it’s just about time they get caught. But Suki is a good friend, yes they’ll probably, almost likely, get caught, but not tonight. Suki will buy them time, maybe then they both will take their head out of their asses and finally comes out with the truth, or even better, date for fucking real.

Suki stands closer toward Lien then sighs softly, “Ah, new love, Zuko is probably nervous for Sokka to meet the family!”

Lien startled, the wheels in her head are turning. Lien doesnt know Zuko well but she knows how much Iroh loves Zuko. By marrying Iroh, it means that Lien also fiercely protective toward Zuko. This.... Sokka, is his roommate? Bestfriend? Then boyfriend? Lien saw Aang and Katara reaction, the couples hugged each other while Sokka and Zuko just sits there almost nervously. Zuko stares at the floor, hair covering his emotion so Lien cant see them. Lien thought she has every right to be suspicious.

“Probably, how long have they been dating, Suki?” Lien pulls a little smile. Suki cursed internally, this woman knows something probably. “Uh... Very recently! Yeah! Yeah, like a week ago?” Suki lied horribly. Fuck, and she thought Zuko was a shitty liar. Damn it, she’s getting dragged into this mess.

Lien hummed as her response. “Thats very recent. Its probably too soon for them isnt it?”

Suki nodded, “Yeah, but Sokka is great though. He’ll charm every Zuko’s family easily.”Suki said it easily cause thats true, Sokka is charming, a perfect social butterfly who can always fit everywhere.

Lien is probably overthinking this. Maybe Suki is right, they both are nervous to meet the family. Maybe Suki forgot about her friend’s love life, cause Lien remembered that according Zuko they’ve already dated for a month. Lien looks at Iroh who laugh easily at Aang’s jokes, no weird feelings what so ever toward the couple quiet reaction. So, its clear that Iroh trusts Sokka and Lien will let this one slide, she vows to learn more about her lover’s favorite nephew.

“Ah, thats true. We should give them some privacy then!”Lien said and Suki sighed internally. Zuko and Sokka better kiss Suki’s feet as their gratitude.

The dinners went awkward after that. Zuko’s apology was the last thing that Zuko said that night. Zuko seems very out of it but at least Lien doesnt stare intently at them anymore so Sokka can breathe better.

Honestly if Zuko wants to come clean then Sokka will agree. If Zuko wants to continue the stupid project then Sokka will agree too. Both of them equally will hurt Sokka anyway, so its really up to Zuko to do it now or later.

Zuko still stays quiet at their apartement. And Sokka cant take it anymore, “If you want to stop then its okay. If you want to continue then its okay too.”

“Its not okay! Ugh, Uncle is right, I never think things through! I cant just drag you to have a vacation with my family, while pretending to be my boyfriend the whole time! No, thats not okay.”Zuko shakes his head then looks properly at Sokka, “I dont know how to put this to stop, I told them we dated for a month already and if we broke up, then we have to act awkward at the vacation and that... that somehow even worse. I’d rather dance with you than staying away from you.”

Sokka’s head is spinning, Zuko is absolutely right even with his shitty comparison. In another circumstances Sokka would be offended.

Sokka would never be able to act civil towards Zuko, its easy to act in love cause thats just his nature to love Zuko.

“Its your call,”Sokka said at the end.

“I am so so stupid, its, ugh, I dragged you into this mess. Im sorry.”Zuko drops his body to the couch then puts his head on his hands.

“Its fine,” Sokka lied easily, “Im learning something new from this too, like dancing or your childhood nickname, the Prince?” Sokka then sits beside Zuko and bumps his shoulder.

Zuko just groaned, “Ugh dont, no, no, you’re not happy with this, I can hear your lies Sokka.”

Now thats just not _completely_ true, its true that Sokka isnt completely at ease with this project but he is not unhappy. The only thing that sometimes make things harder is the nagging voice in his head that always remind him that this is temporary, Zuko wont hold his hand forever or call him baby anymore.

“I know what Im agreeing to since day one, Zuko.”Sokka said. Sokka took a deep breathe then looks Zuko straight in the eyes, “Beside its easy to love you, pretending or not.”

There it is. Another love declaration and Zuko just shakes his head. Cheeks slightly red and Sokka really shouldnt be surprised when Zuko suddenly stand up to his room.

Ouch, well, add this night to the long list of “99 Ways Zuko Rejected Sokka”. This one is probably the worst after the cult incident.

But then Zuko stopped right in front of his door, he turned his head toward Sokka but still stare at the floor, “Its easy to love you too, Sokka. Pretending or not. Good night.”

Zuko quickly closed his door. “Night.”Sokka croaks to no one while staring at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH LET THE WEDDINF BEGINNNN CAN U HEAR THE WEDDING CHIMEEEE!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse?!? if ure not comfortable then just skip after the — symbol

Today is a great day. Sokka woke up with a happy flutter in his heart. Talk from the night before is ringing through loop in Sokka’s head. Even after hammered by sudden quiz and classes that makes Sokka’s brain turn into liquid, he still thinks that today is a great day.

When Sokka came back from class at night, Sokka is greeted with the sight of Zuko, sipping his tea at the bar stool. There’s another cup of tea beside him, with a big book in the middle of it.

“Hello!”Sokka cheerily greets and Zuko slightly jumps, “Hi.”Zuko answer timidly with blush on his cheek.

Sokka grins, oh oh they are _so_ going to talk about last night.

Zuko cleared his throat while gesturing to the other seat, “I need to show you something.”

Sokka sits beside Zuko and sips his tea. “What is this?”Sokka points the book.

“Uncle’s photo album.”Zuko answered simply as if it explains everything.

Zuko then opened the first page. 

The first picture is a picture of Iroh’s first marriage. Sokka can recognize young Iroh holding hands happily with a beautiful woman, and dear fucking god did the wedding held in palace or something? It screams rich, regal, Iroh is crazy loaded huh. Maybe the humble tea shop is just a facade, maybe the pai sho club is actually a gambling club?

“This is my late Aunt, Aunt Mirai, she passed away when giving birth to their son, Lu Ten.”Zuko said while pointing to the bride.

“Im sorry.” Sokka said while looking at the cursive handwriting underneath the picture, _always in my heart_.

“Its been a long time but thank you,”Zuko answered, “Lu Ten is not in the picture yet of course. Maybe in another page then.”

Zuko turned the page, the next picture is a picture of Iroh and Mirai in the center. There is a couple holding hand beside Iroh, and three people beside Mirai with one of them look too much alike like the bride. The young man beside Iroh doesnt even smile while the other three grins happily.

“Uncle invited these three, they are Mirai’s younger sibling, this one is Aunt Jingyi, she’s a traveller, very fun to talk with, maybe she’s the cool Aunt or something. This is Uncle Ro, he’s... im not really close with him but he’s kind and I think he was a physician? Something like that I guess, this one is Aunt Tian she’s, well Aunt Mirai’s twin, can you see the resemblance?”Zuko pointed each one of them. Sokka nodded still staring at the picture, “Okay. So this two are Iroh’s siblings then?”

Another resemblance that Sokka notices is not just Mirai and Tian but also, creepily, Zuko and the young man in the picture. Same golden sharp eyes, high cheekbones, even same arch of eyebrows! Okay, Sokka is obsessed with Zuko so seeing someone who looks like Zuko immidiately caught his eyes. Ugh, too bad the guy is probably in his 40s now.

Zuko paused, his finger ghostly trace the young man. “Yeah, yeah, thats, thats Uncle’s brother.”

“And no they are not siblings, uh this is Uncle brother’s wife.”

Sokka nodded, not realizing Zuko’s other hand slightly shaking. Zuko was kinda uncomfortable since he opened the first page anyway.

“Not invited?”Sokka asked confusedly. “She... she passed away and uh, he’s... I dont know never heard of him for 10 years now.”Zuko said it with faux ease. Sokka is too tired to realize the lie anyway. “Im sorry again Zuko.”

This time Zuko doesnt answer, he just nodded.

“Okay, Aunt Jingyi, Uncle Ro, and Aunt Tian. Is there anyone else?”

Zuko turned the page but not before Sokka reads the cursive handwriting, _Ursa, Ozai, Jingyi, Ro, and Tian._

“Well there are some uncle Pai Sho buddy.”Zuko turned the next page. Its a picture of Iroh lifting a happy baby with another child laughing infront of them.

“Oh,”Zuko said. Uncle keeps this picture? “Well thats Lu Ten.”Zuko pointed the laughing child. Sokka reads the notes, _Two wonderful boys, Lu Ten and Zuko._

“And thats baby Zuko!”Sokka exclaimed then coo at the picture. Zuko chuckled a little, “Yeah thats me.”

Zuko smiled wistfully at the picture then turn another page. Its a picture of Iroh with his brother at a garden, Iroh’ hand is ruffling Lu Ten’s hair who grins widely infront of Iroh while the brother holds..... _Little Zuko’s_ shoulder. Zuko’s smile is very timid while the brother still have that stoic hard face. Sokka is not dumb, he makes the connection quickly and, well that explains the uncanny resemblances. Sokka looks at Zuko who just stared blankly at the picture.

“I never see this picture.”Zuko commented out of nowhere. “Well this is Iroh’s brother again and the boy is Lu Ten,”Zuko purposely left out the fact that the brother is his father and the other boy is himself.

Sokka reads the notes again, now its in sloppy childish handwriting, _Uncle Ozai, Little Zuzu, Dada, and Handsome Lu Ten._ Complete with a smiley face at the end.

Zuko’s finger hesitated to open the next page, he then takes the book to his own, “Let me just find the Pai Sho buddy first.”

Sokka nodded, his inside screamed desperately wants to comfort Zuko but he still doesnt understand. So Zuko is not talking with his father, and maybe the woman, his mum, passed away? Thats only a guess and Zuko doesnt even bother to tell him. Its obvious that Zuko doesnt want to talk about it, from the way he wordlessly flipped the page, sometime staring too long at one picture.

“My mum passed away _too_.”Sokka whispered. He knows he’s taking a risk, maybe the woman is not Zuko’s biological mother? Lots of maybe are going through Sokka’s head but at the end he just wants to be a good friend.

Zuko’s head snapped toward Sokka, album still opened on his hands, “Im sorry.”Zuko said without correcting Sokka’s assumption. 

“Im sorry too.”Sokka touched Zuko’s shoulder and squeeze it.

Zuko glanced down, take a look at the picture under him, then brings the book to the table again.

The picture is young Zuko, hair neatly tucked in a pony tail, smiling widely while holding hands with a little girl, and Lu Ten holds both their shoulder from behind, wearing an army uniform.

 _Will come back for these two too_. The notes is written in a different handwriting than the sloppy and the cursive one.

“Thats my sister, Azula.” Zuko opened. “This was Lu Ten first time going to the army. He was 18, and so I was 12. Azula is two years younger than me.”

Zuko turned back the page, its a picture of Iroh laughing with Lu Ten at a garden, both of them wear an army uniform, “Uncle used to be a general.”

 _Will come back for you._ The similar handwriting said.

Zuko turned the page to Iroh with his and Mirai’s siblings at the wedding. “Thats my mother.”Zuko pointed the woman. Sokka looks at the pretty woman in the picture, heart shattering listening to Zuko’s deep breathe, “Thats my father.”Zuko then said.

“My mother passed away 15 years ago and I never visited her..”Zuko whispered, tears finally dripping down, he looks down at his lap shamefully.

“I cant even remember my mother face, Zuko.”Sokka admitted. He never admits it to anyone due to deep regret running in his veins. What kind of son doesnt remember his mother?

Zuko looks at Sokka surprisedly, Sokka shrugged, eyes already blurring with tears, “Its– I remember of her, she loved to tell me and Katara bed time stories, she loved to hug me from behind for no reason. But its just, I was so young when it happened, I was only 5 years old when a police came to our home saying that– that mom died because a drunk driver run her over.”

“Age shouldnt be an excuse though, Katara was 4 when it happened and she remembers Mama till today.”Sokka wipes at his eyes. He cant believe he’s saying this after such a long time burying it deep down.

“Maybe because... maybe because she took Mama’s necklace from her corpse at the hospital. Its hard to forget when you’re face to face with their dead body. I didnt even came to the mortuary room to see Mama for the last time. I was too shocked.”

“Till this day everytime someone said mother, I can only think of Katara, cause she stepped up to become the mother in our family.”

Zuko’s choked cry startled Sokka. Zuko turns his seat toward Sokka then holds both Sokka’s hand, “You... Im sorry Sokka.”

Sokka shakily smiled, “Its okay. Gran Gran took care of us. Dad comes more often from the navy too. So thats a good thing.”

“I think my father killed my mother.”Zuko admitted while still holding Sokka’s hand, both of them are staring at each other’s eyes.

Sokka’s eyes widened. What the actual fuck. Zuko shifts his eyes, looking straightly at Sokka’s shoulder.

“I just.. I heard them fighting that night, I heard mother’s scream going weaker each time. Next day Father told us that mother is sick and finally passed away in her sleep. We never saw her body, the funeral was held without the body.”

“I was 8 years old when it happened. I told Azula to be careful with Father because she’s always closer with Father. Azula said it to Father.”

Zuko chuckled humorlessly, “Father was angry. You see father was always strict and harsh, like he uses the belt and spanking method, yes sometime he slaps us but, you know, for dicipline only.”

“But that time, it was... it wasnt dicipline. It was pure assault, Father screamed to me, asking me why dont I believe in him? asking if im scared of him? And then he just... he said that he’ll give me a reason to be scared of him, then he hits me. And it goes for a long time, I think, I passed out.”

“I- I confronted Father when I was 13. I just had enough, I have no friends at school, my father beats me at home, Lu Ten was dead, Uncle Iroh was depressed due to grief, Mother was dead and Father forbid us to talk about her, Azula never talks wih me and we’re living in the same fucking house, it was just too much for me. I called him a murderer, I called him a.... a fucking lunatic.“

“I was ready to die. I thought I’ve got nothing to lose anyway.” Zuko looks down at his laps. Tears keep streaming and Sokka wipes it away softly, Zuko leaned to Sokka’s hand then closed his eyes.

“He burned me, Sokka.”Zuko whispered. Sokka gasped, hands stilling in Zuko’s face.

“He pushed my face to the stove. Until I was unconscious and he left me there at the kitchen... It was a miracle that Uncle randomly visited then found me there.”

Sokka craddled both his hands on Zuko’s face. He strokes the scarred side softly, and Zuko shudders to the touch, “I lied to the police when they interrogated me. I should have tell the truth, my father deserves to rot in jail.”

“He fucking should.” Sokka agrees, rage blinding his mind, he remembered young Zuko picture. Smooth face with eyes shining of happiness. Ozai ruined that child, tainting it with so much wrong.

Zuko takes Sokka’s hand off the scarred side. He mindlessly strokes it and stare at it.

“That was 10 years ago, Sokka. After that, Uncle basically adopted me and Father moved away to another country along with Azula.”

“I hope she’s okay..”Zuko whispered then cant stop the cries. Sokka quickly stands and pulls Zuko in to a hug, craddling Zuko close to his body. Zuko grips the back of Sokka’s shirt. He cried hard, tears staining Sokka’s shirt and Sokka strokes Zuko’s back and hair. Sokka cant stop crying too, he’s crying for himself, for Mama, and for Zuko.

At the end, both of their cries ended, Zuko pulls out of the hug, wipes at his eyes then whispered, “We should rest.”

Sokka nodded, energy drained from being emotional. “Yeah, yeah,”

Zuko forced a smile, “I’ll just... go to my room then.”

Sokka takes Zuko’s hand, strokes it softly, “I’ll always be here, Zuko, if you want to talk about, anything, I- I’ll always be here.” Sokka looks at Zuko’s eyes and Zuko feels more tears coming but he blinked it back.

“Thank you. Good night Sokka.” Zuko walks toward his own room.

Sokka try his hardest to sleep. No matter how long he closed his eyes, he still cant sleep after knowing such an outrageous revelation about his bestfriend. His mind is racing all over the place.

Sokka heard the door creaks and quickly sits up. Zuko stands in the doorway, looking as drained as Sokka. “I cant sleep either.”Sokka quickly said to save Zuko from initiating the awkward conversation.

Zuko tentatively walks closer toward Sokka’s bed, “Can I....?”

Sokka scoots to another side and pats the bed. Zuko then lays in that side, staring at the ceiling. “Thank you.”he whispered.

“Thank you too.”Sokka whispered back, also staring at the ceiling. Zuko then turns his body towards the wall while Sokka keeps staring at the ceiling.

—

Waking up while hugging a sleeping Zuko on his arms after sharing their darkest deepest secrets feels like a dream. So Sokka just closed his eyes again then he snaps it back open quickly, to confirm that yes, this is his roommate, his ray of sun fucking shine, Zuko, cuddled close until his back is perfectly lined with Sokka’s chest. And no this is not a dream.

The day started with a wild ride already. _Well today will be another great day,_ Sokka thinks as he snuggled closer toward Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES, (whO snuGGLED EACH OTHER AFTER REVEALING THEIR CHILDHOOD TRAUMAS🤩👁👄👁)


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my fucking god.”

The sight of Zuko, sleeping soundly while tucked under Sokka’s chin, with Sokka’s arm holding tightly Zuko’s waist, is enough to make Suki stopped in her tracks.

“What? What is it!”Toph asked urgently. Aang quickly shushed her and Katara finally joined them after locking the door again with her spare key.

“Do you think sleeping together is part of their contract?”Suki whispered. Katara gasped and Aang whisper yelled, “They have contract?!”

Toph tiptoed to the room, silently tapping her cane until she’s sure she’s right beside their bed, 

“WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!!!”she screamed right at she hoped one of their faces. Zuko quickly sits up, eyes wide and Toph laughed maniacally when Zuko screamed.

Sokka only blinked groggily, sleep clouding his mind. “What the fuck!”Zuko yelled and Aang, Suki, Katara came to the room too. Aang and Suki has a matching shit eating grin while Katara just slanted her eyes towards two of them.

“Do you two sleep together every night?”Katara asked suspiciously. Seeing his sister, three of his friends, with Zuko right beside him on his bed, makes Sokka quickly sits up too, sleepiness quickly dissipated. “Uh....”Sokka answered eloquently.

“Well that’s good cause Iroh booked only one room for two of you!”Aang bounced happily. Zuko spluttered and Sokka turns red. Oh my fucking god.

“What are you guys doing here!”Sokka accused them desperately trying to stir the topic. Suki giggled, “We’re going to have a vacation dumbass!”

Sokka groaned, right the fucking wedding. How can he forget that? “Now chop chop, take a bath, clean your ass, my driver is waiting for us!”Toph exclaimed. Zuko spluttered again and Sokka cant wait for the whole thing to be over.

For some reasons, Sokka really thought that Iroh was joking when he said Lien has 9 siblings. Nine fucking siblings with their little army who cant stop screaming and running all over the place. The dinner is at the hotel garden, the place is beautiful, and the moon is shining extra bright. Soft jazz music accompanied with screaming children, yeah this is great. The adults take a seat in the long table while Iroh and Lien are walking around the tables, talking easily with each guests.

Iroh tapped both Sokka and Zuko’s shoulder when they got to them. “Come here, I’ll introduce you to the others.”

Zuko groaned and Sokka laughed at his dramatic, unfortunately still fake boyfriend, then pulling up Zuko by his hand. Zuko and Sokka walks behind Iroh.

“Jingyi, you said you miss your prince!”Iroh exclaimed.

Jingyi whips her head and she pulled down her sunglass to her nose, why does she wear sunglass in the middle of the night is beyond Sokka. She then dramatically gasped, one hand cover her mouth, her dark purple dress flowed beautifully when she stands up. 

“Zuko!!! Oh my Lord, this is really you!!”Jingyi quickly pulled Zuko into a hug and Sokka smiled standing beside them. Zuko awkwardly pats Jingyi’s back while mumbling, yeah yeah its me.

Jingyi pulled back and saw Sokka, “And this... huh, who’s this Prince Zuko?”Jingyi raised both her eyebrows. Zuko blushed, “I... this is Sokka, my–“Zuko cuts himself off, then looks at Sokka expectantly, “Boyfriend.”Sokka finished quickly while extending his hand toward Jingyi. Jingyi swats his hand away, “No need for that!” and pulls Sokka into a crushing hug. Sokka let out a breathe, guilts eating his mind for lying to a kind hearted person. Zuko is a major dick for throwing Sokka under the bus. If Sokka is not too in love with Zuko, he’d be irritated maybe. Jingyi, oblivious to Sokka’s inner turmoil, smiled at both of them then pulls Zuko’s hand, “Come come, lets meet the others!”

Jingyi skipped while pulling Zuko’s hand who pulls Sokka’s hand too. Zuko mouthed sorry to Sokka and Sokka just smiled a little.

“Tian! Look who I found! Zuko and Sokka!”Jingyi excitedly pointed at Zuko and Sokka. Tian looks lovely in her yellow dress with a little girl on her lap, “Ugh, Jingyi, you dragged them here, didnt you?”

Tian then walks closer toward Zuko and Sokka, the girl clinging to her leg. Tian smiled and start to sign as she spoke, “Hello Zuko and Sokka, this is my little flower, Juan. Juan say hi to Zuko and Sokka!”

Juan just stared, then waved a little. Zuko smiled, then crouch down to Juan, Sokka’s heart fluttered furiously when Zuko spoke with a low voice and moved his hand at the same time, “Hello beautiful flower.” he said. Jingyi gasped and takes off her sunglass to witness the beautiful scene.

Juan laughed then sign something. Whatever it was it makes Zuko blushed. Both of them interact silently yet expressively. Sokka never seen so much emotion at Zuko’s face. And also Sokka never feels so much love, seeing Zuko interacting with kids makes him emotional.  
Makes him taste that longing feeling of want, wanting Zuko to be his lover with ten kids maybe. Sokka is not really sure about what he wants. But its surely about Zuko.

Tian can finally retract herself from Juan’s cling, she then walks closer toward Sokka, “So you’re his boyfriend?”

Sokka forced a smile, “Yeah yeah I am.” Fuck, it never gets better, there’s the familiar gnawing ugly feelings flaring at his heart. “What are they talking about?!”Jingyi urgently asked. Tian just smiled then whispered, “They are talking about Sokka.”

Zuko glanced to Sokka for a second then sign something _“Do you think he likes me?”_ Juan rolled her eyes exasperatedly, _”Arent you two married?”_. Zuko blushed, shakes his head then stand up, “It was nice meeting you, Juan.” Zuko signs as he spoke. Juan giggled then hugged Zuko’s leg. Zuko’s smile never leave his mouth even when he bent his body oddly to hug her back.

“I hate kids so much they always makes me cry.” Jingyi’s eyes watered and honestly same. In such a short time, Zuko managed to make Sokka falling even harder. Tian rolled her eyes and swat Jingyi’s shoulder. “Always so dramatic.”Tian scoffed with a smile tugged at her lips. Then Tian waved excitedly to another direction, “Ro! Ro! Come here!”

Ro walks with a beautiful woman and join the little group. Zuko then moved beside Sokka after Juan clings to Tian’s leg again, Zuko linked their hand again. Sokka thinks he’s going to have a cardiac arrest if Zuko keeps being this close.

“Im going to get ice cream for all of us, oh dear Juan and Tian you two must help me!”Jingyi quickly dragged Tian away. Sokka looks suspiciously at their sudden departure but then Ro cleared his throat.

Ro shaked Zuko and Sokka’s hand firmly. “Nice to meet you Zuko and Sokka, this is my wife, Suyin.” The woman smiled easily and shake her hand too with Zuko then Sokka. “She’s a dermatologist.”Ro added quickly. Ro seems stiff like a stick, and combined with Zuko‘s rocketing nerves is a true disaster.

Zuko only nods so Sokka takes the wheel, “Wow thats really great! So you two are couple of doctors?”Sokka asked trying to remember Zuko’s brief explanation about Uncle Ro.

“Yes.”Ro answered curtly. Suyin squeezed Ro’s hand but maintaining eye contact with Zuko, “You know my expertise is treating burn scar.”

Zuko’s eyes widened and Sokka almost gasped out loud. “My team managed to find the benefits of using fish skin and stem cells to treat burn scar.”She said again. Zuko is too stunned to answer, “Thats really cool!”Sokka exclaimed way too excitedly. Suyin grins at Sokka’s excitement, “Thank you. Of course we also do a collaboration with plastic surgery expert to complete the treatment and—“

“What about a 10 years old scar?”Zuko blurted out.

“Well the oldest scar that we treated was a 7 years old scar and the result is amazing, only a slight discoloration around the now healed area.“

Sokka squeezed Zuko’s hands and Suyin slips her identity card to Zuko‘s palm. “If you are interested, we will do our best.” she squeezed Zuko’s hand while smiling warmly.

“Dont worry about... anything, its the least I could do...”Ro uttered suddenly. He then clasp his mouth, then shakes his head.

 _After doing nothing even when he saw Zuko’s bruises, after abandoning you after you loss your mother,_ he’d like to say.

“After everything.”he concluded.

Zuko stared at his palm, the card feels heavy on his hand. Sokka feels a little lightheaded, blood pumping excitedly to jog to a bank and take a loan just to pay the surgery if its must. Sokka would sell his limb if its what it takes to whisk Zuko’s pain away. He squeezed Zuko’s hand and finally Zuko looks to Suyin, “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you, Uncle Ro and Aunt Suyin.”Zuko shakily nods. Uncle Ro looks like he wants to hug Zuko, arms already reaching out but take a step back quickly, “Of course.”

As if on cue, Tian, Juan, and Jingyi come back with cups of ice cream. “Well I always love a family reunion!”Jingyi happily said while elbowing Zuko’s ribs. Zuko smiled a little, palm clasped securely on the card, “Me too.”

Later that night, Aang and Toph come with their army of kids, every single one of them wears a flower crown.

“Did you just plucked all flowers from the garden?!”Zuko yelled while looking at now flowerless bushes around the garden. Toph retorted, “And what about it?” while Aang just smiled sheepishly and brings the flower crown in front of his face, “Want some?”

Zuko grumbled but willing to crouch down a bit so Aang can put the flower crown on his head. 

In that moment, Sokka realized what he wants. He wants to _marry_ Zuko. Thats it, thats what he wants. Maybe its the way Zuko looks in his maroon and black suit that makes Sokka wants to call him husband. Maybe its because of how much Sokka loves Zuko with his whole soul. Sokka smiled at that thought, probably the latter then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yO so maybe there is a medical inaccuracy, yes fish skin is rich of collagen hence why it truly is used to treat burn scar in Brazil :D but to be honest i dont know if it can cure a ten year old scar, i’ll get my DVM degree 4 years later maybe I can answer that correctly four years later then HAHAHAHH anygay one more chapter to go im so excited,, also Zuko in flower crown = life.


	7. Chapter 7

The lack of warmth and the rustling noises disturb Sokka’s sleep. After awkwardly convince each other, that its okay to sleep in the same bed _two_ nights in a row, they finally slept together, stiffly at first, but of course ended up cuddling each other again.

Sokka opens his eyes to the sight of Zuko, wearing an all white suit and tie, and suddenly all sleepiness evaporated from him. “Im sorry for waking you up.”Zuko softly said while buttoning his suit. Sokka glanced at the clock, four fucking AM, the wedding starts at sunset why is Zuko already wears a formal attire?

“The wedding starts at sunrise?”Sokka confusedly asked and sits up at the bed.

Zuko smiled warmly, “Today is Lu Ten’s birthday, Sokka. Uncle and I usually celebrate until the sun rise.”

Sokka quickly stands, hurriedly snatch his white shirt and black pants from the luggage, “Would you wait 10 minutes for me to take a quick bath?”

Zuko stunned, then blubbered, “You dont have to— Just go back to sleep, Sokka. Its fine, its not parts of the wedding so you dont have to do it.“Zuko grimaced at the end, painfully remember about the fake ordeal.

“No I want to.”Sokka looks to Zuko who fidgets nervously, Sokka suddenly realizes maybe its private for only two of them so he stammered, “Unless you dont want me to come then I wont.”

Zuko looks up to Sokka, “I- yeah, you can come, of course.” Sokka smiled then bolted to do the fastest bath in his life.

Sokka saw Iroh widen his eyes at the sight of him, but quickly school his expression back to calm. Iroh, wearing a white robe, kneeled at the patio in the garden, picture of a young man stands infront of him, along with some foods and burnt incense. Beside him, Lien kneels too with one of her hand linked with Iroh’s hand.

Zuko kneeled beside Iroh and Sokka went along. Sokka doesnt know what to do, one he’s not religious, two Zuko and Iroh doesnt utter any words, are they suppose to be this quiet? Is it rude if Sokka ask a question? Sokka trained his eyes toward the floor, occasionally stealing glances toward the other three.

“Thank you for joining us, Sokka.”Iroh said with a pained smile. Sokka only can nod as response. Silence indulge them for a long time.

“My family of two,”Iroh said choked. “Have grown into four and Im so... _so_ happy.” Lien squeezed Iroh’s hand and wipe her own tears with the other hand.

Its back again, the twinge of guilt lurking in Sokka’s heart. Zuko shakes his head to interject but Iroh looks at them, eyes watering and smiling shakily, “Thank you. Im sure Lu Ten would be happy too.”

Sadness washes over Sokka, he’s suddenly aware of what he would miss when the fake dating is over. He already got a taste of being close with Zuko and he cant get enough of it. He wants to be there always for Zuko.

With determination Sokka answered, “Thank you too.”

The wind blows softly, Sokka looks to Zuko who stared back with an unreadable expression. Zuko then smiled for the first time in that day.

The smile never left Zuko’s face even at the wedding. Lien looks beautiful in a white wedding dress and the newlyweds couple always looks at each other fondly and lovingly. The athmosphere is warm and everybody are happy. Any nervousness in Sokka has dissipated due to Zuko’s constant smiles.

“The tribute for love spirits by the two lovers: Zuko and Sokka!”

The event organizer helps to make a room in the middle of the crowd. Sokka spots all of their friends even Iroh and Lien stands in the crowd too, holding hand at the front.

“We’re gonna kill it!”Zuko happily whispered then tugs Sokka’s arm toward the center, the crowd parted for them. Sokka went along giddily, he’s certainly too whipped at this point.

The jazz music plays softly and Sokka puts his hand on Zuko’s waist while Zuko puts his hands on Sokka’s shoulder. They both sway to the music, and Sokka happily twirls Zuko. Zuko spinned gracefully then falls to Sokka’s waiting hand. Zuko slightly panted and looks up to Sokka, grinning happily. 

They do it for some time until the music changes, soft jazz music turns into upbeat and the crowd cheered. Zuko retract himself from Sokka and starts to do a swing dance. Zuko taps his feet expertly and Sokka follows suit albeit slower. Zuko takes one of Sokka’s arms, feet still kicking in rhythm, both turns their body facing each other, grinning madly. Zuko turns his back to Sokka and Sokka puts his hand on Zuko’s back and leg to help Zuko do a _flip_ across Sokka’s back, Zuko magically gets back on his feet still grinning. He holds Sokka’s left shoulder from behind, circling Sokka until he comes back to the front, eyes focused only to Sokka. Sokka’s nervous gulp was drowned by the crowd when Zuko does an impressive cartwheel and drapes himself on Sokka’s hand again.

“Catch me.”Zuko whispered then leaps out of Sokka’s hand. Sokka doesnt have time to think when Zuko took three steps back, eyes never leaving Sokka, then spin his body around without any hesitatation, the crowd cheered loudly seeing Zuko’s flowing around, the music tempo is moving faster matching with Zuko. Zuko keeps twirling and spinning with ease, and Sokka just gaped seeing Zuko’s amazing salsa spinning skills and also kinda confused cause they never rehearsed this. The jerk decided to flex right now? Sokka feels puff of pride seeing Zuko in his element yet cant help feeling a little lost.

Out of nowhere Zuko stops spinning, only to fall gracefully, eyes _closed_ and arms crossed across his chest. Sokka’s mind quickly catch up and he manages to catch Zuko mid air and picks him up bridal style. The crowd cheered loudly witnessing such a staggering performance, even Toph whistled and she cant see a thing. 

Adrenaline pumped in Sokka’s veins, he got an arm full of Zuko who uncrossed his arms then circled his arms around Sokka’s neck. Zuko looks up to Sokka, biting his lip to stop his grin. “What the fuck you could have died if I didnt—“Sokka whisper yelled and Zuko just grins wider, “Just kiss me you fool.”

If Sokka had to choose between scolding Zuko for almost having a brain damage or kissing Zuko, of course Sokka would choose to kiss Zuko. Sokka shakes his head fondly, why is this man so dramatic and why is he so in love with this man?

“Dont you _ever_ pull that shit again.”Sokka murmured and Zuko just hummed, lifting his head closer toward Sokka. Sokka leaned in and finally, _finally_ kiss Zuko’s lips. Fireworks exploding in Sokka’s head, heart too full with joy to notice the crowd cheered again.

“What a tribute! The love spirit is definitely blessing all of us today!” The host stated and Sokka is suddenly aware that he’s in a wedding, Iroh’s wedding, he shouldnt steal the spotlight by making out with the groom’s nephew. So he pulled back, Zuko grins, face flushed from dancing, and lips reddening from kissing Sokka. Sokka then puts Zuko down on his feet and both of them bows together. Iroh throws them a rose and Zuko laughed while catching the rose. Yup, its official, Sokka wants to be with Zuko everyday for the rest of his life.

—

Zuko winced when Yuka pulled his hair too harsh. Yuka continued braiding Zuko’s hair messily without a care.

“I want to! I want to! Mister Zuko let me braid your hair too!” little Tamari jumping excitedly in front of Zuko. The others scream of me too are overlapping each other. Zuko chuckled, “If every. single. one. of. you.”Zuko bopped each his students’s noses and they giggled brightly, “braided my hair then when are we going to start our lesson?”

The students groaned and Yuka puffed her chest proudly being the chosen one, “All done!”She swings Zuko’s hair across Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko smiled at the messy braid then at Yuka, “Why thank you, Yuka! It looks absolutely lovely!”

Yuka beamed at Zuko, “You’re welcome Mister Zuzu!” Zuko then cleared his throat, “Okay then kids, lets dance!” He pumps his fist on the air and all the kids start cheering. 

Three years ago, Zuko made a decision to become a kid dance teacher after realizing how much he loves to dance and interact with kids at Iroh’s wedding. At first Zuko works at Hira’s studio, but after Sokka graduated then also got a job, they managed to take a loan and opened Zuko’s own studio: The Dancing Dragon.

(“We should find a better name.”Zuko deadpanned when he heard Sokka. “What?! The Dancing Dragon sounds dope! Its like the funky nephew of The Jasmine Dragon!”

Zuko shakes his head, “The Phoenix King?”

Sokka grimaced, “That sounds like a dictator name, babe.”

“The Turtle-Ducklings!”Zuko exclaimed happily.

“Too soft,”Sokka casually reject. “Its for kids, its supposed to be soft!”

“The dancing dragon.”Sokka said dreamily, waving his hands to make imaginary rainbow on the air.)

And it is definitely one of the best thing in Zuko’s life. Having a cute boyfriend, going to therapy, graduating college, do a surgery even adding a prosthetic eye, _and_ having a supportive family are the other best things in Zuko’s life.

(The first time Zuko discovered winking, he couldnt stop doing it, Zuko winked _again_ to Sokka for the hundredth time that day,

“I will take out the trash.”Zuko said with a wink.

Sokka rolled his eyes, “You cant talk about taking out trash then wink, Zuko.”

“Why not?”Zuko winked again and Sokka swatted Zuko’s shoulder playfully, “Get your prosthetic fake ass wink away from me.”)

Sokka watches fondly at Zuko twirling one of his students around. Or when Zuko laughs easily when the kids accidentally smack his face with their little hands. Also when Zuko separated a blooming fight between two kids cause one of them accidently step the other toes. Yeah, Sokka is definitely in love with this man.

Sokka cleared his throat while shaking the jar in his hand. Zuko looks up, “Baby! Thank you for helping me!”

The plan is working perfectly, everyday Zuko always brings a homebaked cookie for his students. He always gives every single one of them a treat as the session closing. But today, Zuko accidentally forget about it! Its like Sokka took it from Zuko’s bag right before he went to the studio! But Zuko doesnt need to know that. So of course, Sokka being the helpful boyfriend he is, brings the jar to Zuko’s studio. Along with Iroh, Lien, Aang, Suki, Katara, and Toph hiding around the studio. He gives Zuko the jar then.

The kids started jumping seeing the jar and Zuko chuckled, they are always excited arent they? Zuko opened his mouth to start his closing speech but Sokka cuts him off, “Wait, there were two jars and I was confused which one to take.” Sokka whips out a similar black jar.

Zuko looks at the jar confusedly while lowering the other to the ground, “Huh I think I only made one.” Zuko then took the jar and doesnt realize how light it is.

“Really? Cause I swear there are cookies in it too! You said the black jar at the top shelf right?”Sokka tried to hide his grin. The kids giggled seeing their confused teacher and Sokka almost joins them. 

Zuko, always oblivious, opens the jar and find it empty. _Almost_ empty actually, Zuko was going to close the lid back but there is something shiny at the bottom of it, and Zuko picks it up.

“Sokka?”Zuko asked while holding the ring confusedly.

When he looks at Sokka, Sokka is already down on one knee, the kids started to scream excitedly, Zuko drops the black jar to gasps and Sokka grins even wider.

“Do you think I should recite the roses poem again?”Sokka asked giddily. Zuko laughs excitedly, hands already shaking from anticipation, “Just get to the point, Sokka!”

Sokka rolled his eyes playfully, “Bossy but okay,” A pause for a quick inhale then, “Zuko, will you marry me?”

Zuko quickly kneels then hugs Sokka, “Yes! Yes! Sokka!”

Sokka laughs breathlessly. The kids are joining the party by tackling both of them to the ground. Sokka lays with Zuko on top of him and bunch of kids laughing beside them.

“HE SAID YES!!!”Toph announced loudly.

Zuko snaps his head when he hears the other’s voices. Iroh, Lien, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Suki came out from their hiding, running and shouting with enthusiasm towards them and Zuko stands to hug them.

“Another hug! Attack!”One of the kid yelled like in war. The kids run towards the group hug and start to join by hugging their waist and legs. Zuko laughs happily, tears streaming down his cheek, and Sokka just watched him, sitting cross legged on the floor.

Finally, Sokka gets what he want. Time to do another dance lesson then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE ENDD AHHHH I LOVE MAKING THIS STORY I LOVE THE PROCESS I LOVE READING THE COMMENTS I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE U WHO READ THIS NO MATTER WHEN I LOVE U I LOVE U I LOVEEEE YOUUU
> 
> im so happy!!! may every single one of u are always blessed and healthy wherever u are
> 
> Regards,  
> Author. x


End file.
